Methods for digitally representing video signals have existed for at least 30 years. Digital representations of video signals typically require a very large number of bits.
For example, uncompressed digital video data representing sixty seconds of video requires approximately 1.6 gigabytes of digital storage. Sixty seconds of compressed video can be stored in approximately 20 megabytes. Generally, the widespread use of digital video data in interactive applications has been limited by the massive amount of storage required for such data.
Recent advances in not only video compression algorithms but also manufacturing processes relating to digital storage devices have made digital video data available for an increasing number of applications. One such application is interactive media.
The concept of interactive television, for example, has existed for many years. However, only recently, with the availability of digital video data, have a number of small interactive television networks been developed. These interactive television networks utilize compressed digital video data which is indexed to ensure synchronization between the visual and audio aspects of a video clip.
Typically, interactive television networks provide a user with the ability to select functions using a remote control or similar pointing device. During the presentation of a video clip, the user is limited to a predetermined and static set of functions from which to select. At any time during the presentation of a video clip, regardless of the content of the video clip, the user may select a function. Program control is accordingly transferred to a routine based on the selected function.
Dynamic functionality, however, is not presently available to users of such interactive television networks. In other words, the set of available functions does not change during a contiguous stream of digital video data. As a result, the selections available to a user are fixed throughout the display of a video clip.
Consequently, a need has developed for an improved method and system for processing a user request which, unlike the prior art, is related to streamed digital video data. More particularly, a need has developed for a method and system for processing a user request in an interactive media network which supports a dynamic set of functions based on an indexing of a video clip.